


Inévitablement

by charlottepriestly



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, This has a happy ending btw, and kindness and respect, and non-graphic violence, but also some non-graphic ptsd, especially after that little bitch Blackwood, i'm soft for Zelda finally being with someone who treats her with gentleness, may become explicit because, so there is soft gay content, we all know Mambo Marie was ready to risk it all from the moment she met Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/pseuds/charlottepriestly
Summary: Zelda supposed it was inevitable for Mambo Marie to catch her eye. But the feelings are completely unexpected, and she doesn't quite know how to deal with them amongst all the turmoil in her life.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Comments: 70
Kudos: 205





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all wish we'd gotten more scenes of them together, so I decided to give you that Gay Content we deserve.
> 
> I've also added some ptsd (since Zelda's undeniable trauma was completely glossed over in the show) and there is some non-graphic violence. Just a warning for those who might be sensitive to such topics, but I promise it's not detailed or explicit.
> 
> hope you enjoy! x

Zelda knew the moment it started.

She'd tried to stop it, tried to ignore her attraction, but it was no use. Despite the turmoil around her, the threats and uncertainties and dangers to her coven and her family, Zelda was somehow still distracted by _her_. It was ridiculous. Anyone would think that after more than five centuries of life, she would be able to control herself and not be swept away by a beautiful, exotic, enigmatic witch. Under normal circumstances, Zelda would be perfectly capable of brushing her aside. But this witch was different. She was _kind_. She looked Zelda in the eyes, and gave her an honest smile, and her voice was soft with understanding. It baffled Zelda, and it irritated her, because try as she might she just couldn't stop thinking about Mambo Marie.

It started the night when Zelda had interrupted Marie's dance ritual. When the witch had invited herself into her office and gently but firmly confronted Zelda about her fears. Zelda had been almost hypnotised by her, unable to tear her eyes away as Marie pulled her close and held her hand. Gentle fingertips had caressed her skin, and Zelda's body was set ablaze at the intimate touch. She'd only just managed to listen to what Marie was saying, but she was terribly distracted by the simple touch, by their proximity, even by the woman's enticingly rich scent that teased Zelda to step even closer. Dark brown eyes the colour of coffee gazed into her own, as if she could see into Zelda's very core. But instead of feeling unsettled by the knowing gaze, she felt oddly understood.

The interaction was extremely strange, and after Marie had left her office, Zelda had been unable to tear her eyes away from the doorway where the enigmatic witch had disappeared. She couldn't fathom why she had asked her to stay. There was an inexplicable feeling curling in the pit of her stomach, spreading warmth up to her chest and suffusing her with the desire to know more about this stranger.

After that night, she did her utmost best to ignore her moment of weakness and carry on as usual. But she was damned, or perhaps cursed, because her usual laser sharp focus was useless whenever Marie was anywhere near her. Zelda found herself glancing at her against her will, admiring the witch's movements, trailing her eyes over stunning features, drinking in the elegant curve of her neck, the slope of her shoulder. 

Even when they weren't in the same room together, Zelda found herself pushing away thoughts of Marie more times than she'd care to admit. It was infuriating.

The coven was literally powerless and being attacked by Pagans, for Satan's sake. The Dark Lord was on the lose in the shape of her ex-husband, no doubt planning some devious vengeance. Just the thought of Blackwood churned Zelda's stomach until she felt bile slicing up the back of her throat. She dropped her pen atop her forgotten manuscript and placed the back of a trembling hand against her lips, trying to take deep breaths. The tell-tale terror tore up her spine until she knew nothing except the memories of Blackwood's torture. Her eyes began to sting with the hint of tears, and she squeezed her eyes shut to regain some semblance of composture. She could not break down right now, not in such a public setting. Not when there was so much to be done.

As if her thoughts had summoned it, there was a noise coming from the entrance of her office. Zelda's eyes snapped open. She watched with dawning horror as Marie came closer. The look of alarmed concern that laced her features made Zelda almost reel back against her chair.

"Zelda?"

She was struggling for clarity, trying her best to swallow her distress and look as if nothing was amiss, but she could see her hands shaking as she clutched them in her lap. Her vision was blurred with unshed tears, her breathing irregular, and she did not trust her voice enough to reply, so she simply tilted her chin upwards and did her best to look as if she had not been panicking a mere second ago.

But her efforts were in vain. Marie's frown deepened, and she grew increasingly worried. Quickly rounding the table, she knelt before the high priestess, looking up at her with dark eyes full of worry.

"Ma cherie, what is the matter?"

Zelda's lips pressed into a thin line, and looked away.

"Nothing," she said, but her voice was rough and unsteady, and she cringed internally at such a humiliating display of weakness.

She flinched when soft fingertips touched her hands. The contact was so unexpected that she couldn't help but stare as Marie's elegant hands gently took hers, tenderly craddling them where they lay on Zelda's lap. Her breath hitched, and wide green eyes found soft brown.

"It's okay, ma fleur. We cannot always be unaffected by sadness and pain. We all need to let our guard down every now and then, and cry when we need to. Otherwise we bottle it all up and we explode, no?"

Marie had a way of making her voice so soothing that Zelda felt her panic slowly recide. Perhaps it was some sort of calming magic? The thought that this witch would use magic on her without her permission incensed Zelda, but before her indignation could really take hold, Marie hummed and traced her thumb in slow circles over her wrists.

"Don't you worry that pretty head of yours, I am only stating the truth. I mean no harm to you, Zelda Spellman. I only want to help, if you'll let me. It would be an honour."

Zelda released a trembling breath. Her previous panic had dulled significantly, and she felt a lot calmer now that breathing was easier and her nausea had resided. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, since Marie had a talent for diffusing any negative feelings and smoothing out overwhelming emotions. She had proven this when she had talked down the Hedge witches from attacking a powerless Zelda for summoning them, and had even calmed Zelda down in her office the night this insanity began. A faint voice inside her head warned that if she wasn't careful, this witch would be Zelda's undoing, but she was too lost in deep pools of coffee to pay it any mind.

"That's it, breathe," Marie continued, her gaze never wavering from Zelda's face. "You are strong, Spellman. I can feel your power and your resiliance crackling in the air around you. But you do not have to face your burdens alone. You have a family that cares for you. And you can trust me, too, if you choose to do so."

Zelda blinked down at her, taken aback by the witch's honesty, her dark eyes conveying understanding and something warm Zelda couldn't quite identify. She swallowed thickly, trying to conjure a response, but she was once again speechless in the presence of Marie.

Then the voodoo priestess smiled up at her, and Zelda lost her breath.

"I will leave you to return to your work, before I overstay my welcome here. But if you ever need me, you know where to find me, yes?"

Zelda could do nothing but nod, and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as she watched Marie's smile grow impossibly more beautiful.

"Good. See you soon, ma cherie."

She leaned down, and placed a tender kiss on Zelda's knuckles. Zelda felt the press of soft lips all over her body. Her skin suddenly felt on fire, and she barely managed to keep herself from gasping at the contact.

If Marie caught on to Zelda's reaction to her kiss, she did not show it. Instead, she gracefully stood up and made her way towards the doors. Zelda sat as if frozen, her eyes following the formidable enchantress while her chest tightened with unexplained emotions. Before leaving her sight, Marie turned and threw one last smile over her shoulder before disappearing down the hallway.

Zelda slumped back in ther chair, letting out a shaky breath.

Hell have mercy on her.


	2. Brow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on my last chapter, it really means a lot! This chapter is because of you x  
> I hope you like this next part, let me know what you think :)

"Hildy?"

The line went dead. Zelda could only hear the monotone sound of the phone, clouded by the thundering heartbeat in her ears. She had never heard her sister like that. Voice trembling with terror, crying she'd killed someone, begging for Zelda's help.

Her stomach dropped unpleasantly. Refusing to waste even a second, she leapt out of her chair and rushed to the hidden compartment at the corner of her office. With trembling fingers, she pressed at the right place on the tapestry, and grabbed the shotgun when it revealed itself. She hoped she wouldn't bump into any of her students.

Quickly but silently making her way down the long dark corridors, she couldn't help but send a prayer to any higher powers out there that her sister was all right. The most she could do right now was leave the Academy without anyone getting in her way. And she was doing a fine job of that.

That is, until she reached the main entrance.

"Zelda?"

Damn it all to hell. Mambo Marie stood just inside the main doors, blue velvet cloak framing her collarbones and perplexed dark eyes looking at her in alarm. "What - "

"Mambo Marie, I cannot explain right now," Zelda said, ready to leave it at that and continue on her way until she suddenly thought of something. "But I do need you to do something for me."

Marie frowned in concern, but nodded.

"Anything, Zelda."

It was unnerving how readily Zelda was willing to trust someone who was practically a stranger. It was so unlike her. But extreme circumstances called for extreme measures, she supposed. And, despite ber best effort to deny it, there was something about Marie that tore at Zelda's resolve and brought down her well-guarded defences. A part of her felt tremendous comfort knowing there was a very capable, powerful witch she could trust to guard the coven, and right now she was too relieved at having that support to really consider why this woman made her act so out of character.

"Hilda is in trouble. I'm going to go help her, but I need someone to stay vigilant at the Academy while I'm gone. There is too much at stake, and the students need protection."

Marie stepped forward, and only then did Zelda notice the small basket cradled at the woman's elbow, filled with wild plants, flowers and herbs. It reminded her of Hilda's regular expeditions for her herbology ingredients, and her stomach twisted painfully.

"It is alright, ma chérie. I will protect the coven, but you should be protected too," Marie said in a smooth voice.

She stepped closer. Much closer than Zelda had expected her to. So close she could smell the fresh herbs and spices, and the delicious scent that she had come to associate with Marie - a rich, dark essence that was both sweet and musky, like forest flowers after a storm.

Marie's hand slowly came up between them, and Zelda watched, speechless, as it moved towards her face. Fingertips caressed her forehead, a thumb stroked her brow reverently, and Zelda's eyelids fluttered at the touch. Marie closed her eyes and began murmuring words in a beautiful foreign tongue Zelda could not decipher. She was too hypnotised by the vision before her, taking in the beautiful features of the woman, admiring the way dark lashes curled over sharp cheekbones, watching luscious lips moving with the incantation.

Then she watched, eyes widening in surprise, as Marie leant forward with her head tilted upwards. When she realised what was happening, her heart starting racing as if it were about to beat out of her chest.

The feeling of those lips gently kissing her forehead was almost too much. It was a fleeting touch, but her eyes fell shut at the lingering sensation upon the skin of her brow, even after Marie had pulled back. In the next second, Zelda felt a wave of magic flow through her, filling her body like warm sunlight, electrifying her skin with its power. If she wasn't breathless before, she certainly was now. Being touched by Marie was exhilarating, but feeling her magic run through her, after being deprived of her own for so long, was another thing altogether. Zelda's lips parted, and she felt her body heat up with want.

When brown eyes opened and looked deeply into her own, Zelda felt a shudder run down her spine. She exhaled shakily, only then realising she had been holding her breath since the moment Marie's fingertips had touched her. The Voodoo Priestess smiled, and moved her fingers away.

"There," she said, lowering her hand, and stepped away. "Stay safe, ma belle."

Swallowing with difficulty, Zelda took a breath to compose herself. She had urgent matters to see to. Her sister was in danger, for Satan's sake. She could not waste time swooning over some witch, no matter how tempting it was to simply pull Marie closer and lose herself in her magic.

"Right," she said, and straightened her back, trying her best to look unaffected. "Thank you."

Despite Zelda's aloof tone and hardened expression, Marie's smile didn't falter. She simply nodded in response, and Zelda chose to ignore the knowing shine in her dark eyes. Refusing to waste any more time, she flung the shotgun over her shoulder and threw the front doors open before striding out into the lawn bellow, away from the Academy and towards whatever dangers had dared threaten her Hildy.

.....-.....

  
Zelda sunk down on her favourite armchair with a groan. The last several hours were catching up to her now that the adrenaline had left her body, and the fatigue was beginning to weigh her down. 

Killing Hilda this time had been horrendous. Seeing her sister deformed into that cursed spider was not the worst of it. Hearing her trembling voice shake with guilt and pleading for death was something Zelda never wanted to witness again. If she started having nightmares about this incident, on top of all the others, Zelda would hardly get any sleep.

Thankfully, she'd buried her sister not that long ago, and she should be returning to the land of the living as her old self in no time. Zelda's back and arms ached from the exertion of the task, but she had just enough energy to summon Marie to the mortuary after she had poured herself a drink.

Yes, it had been an impulse decision, but in Zelda's defence, she needed to thank the witch. And something deep inside her wanted her calming presence to soothe Zelda's frazzled nerves. So she had a glass of whiskey in hand, and another one waiting on the coffee table.

She still could not understand how she had gotten into this situation. Against her best attempts (and her common sense), Zelda was still terribly distracted by Marie. Every time she met with the Hedge witches, her eyes always wanderee to one witch in particular. It had happened enough times that Gryla had sent her a knowing look twice already. And whenever Zelda caught her students asking Marie questions about her kind of magic and rituals, Zelda would feel her chest stirring when witnessing how patiently and eagerly Marie shared her knowledge, and guided them towards having an open mind regarding all types of magic.

No matter where Zelda went or what she did, thoughts of the Voodoo Priestess would chase her. It's like the witch was everywhere. Even in the most unusual parts of the Academy, Zelda was not safe. Just yesterday afternoon she had gone to the library in search of a book, and had found Marie curled up in an armchair reading one of Zelda's favourite feminist manifestos, of all things. Mercifully, she had made her escape before she'd been spotted. Avoidance had been Zelda's strategy - until today. Logically, she knew she didn't have time for any sort of attraction towards anyone, let alone a powerful witch she barely knew. She'd only be a liability, and a distraction Zelda could not afford.

After today's events, however, she was willing to admit that perhaps Marie could aid their cause more than Zelda had initially pressumed. Especially since the witch had so willingly covered for Zelda as the Academy's main protector. Perhaps Marie really _was_ a trustworthy asset to lean on. However, far too many times Zelda had learnt the hard way not to trust people easily. It was a difficult habit to push aside in order to see things more objectively, and it went against Zelda's nature. But she was willing to try.

The door opened, snapping Zelda out of her turmulent thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Sabrina came into the den cradling two giant candles, followed by Marie.

"Mambo Marie's here to see you, auntie," the young witch said, smiling at their guest before quickly taking her leave to get up to Satan knows what mischief.

Marie watched her scatter away with an amused expression before focusing her attention on the witch sitting before the fire.

"Marie," Zelda said, and waved her hand at the armchair across from hers. "Welcome. Have a seat. I hope you like Scotch."

"Well, of course," Marie answered with a smile, and gracefully sat down before reaching for the glass. Zelda watched her take a sip, and when a delighted hum escaped thick lips at the taste of the liquor, Zelda felt a throb of heat run through her. " _Délicieux_."

She bit her lip, and took a large swallow of her own drink before managing to respond, "I'm glad you approve. It's one of my personal favourites."

"You have good taste," Marie said, lifting her glass slightly in a sign of respect.

"So I've been told," Zelda said, a small smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

She paused then, enjoying the way the air thickened with comfortable silence, the crackling of the fire and the whiskey relaxing her until she leaned back into the plush cushions. She was amazed that Marie did not try to break the peace, but instead looked perfectly happy to sit with Zelda quietly. She had always detested small talk and nonsensical chatter, and had quickly realised that she was most compatible with people who enjoyed quiet companionship as much as she did. The fact that Marie did not push her or expect her to talk needlessly in this setting was a relief. But there was something she did want to say.

"I wanted to thank you," she finally said. "For what you did earlier today."

Marie blinked slowly, and her lips quirked into a small smile. "You are more than welcome, Zelda, although no thanks are necessary. I want to help in any way I can. I understand these are dangerous times. I do not want any harm to come to you, or your coven."

Zelda was touched by the sentiment, and her expression softened. She watched the red flames reflected in Marie's eyes, entranced by the flickering sparks and losing herself in the dark orbs.

"May I ask," Marie tentatively leaned forward, her fingertips running invisible patterns over the whiskey glass, and Zelda's body flushed at the memory of those same fingers touching her forehead, her hands and wrists. "What happened today that had you marching into battle with a shotgun?"

Green eyes looked away reflexively, and she took a much needed gulp of her Scotch. The thought of what she'd had to do, of what Hilda had gone through, sent a tremor down her back. Zelda leaned forward and snatched a cigarette from the coffee table, placing it on her silver holder. She gestured to offer her guest, but Marie declined, her eyes focused on Zelda.

"One of the Pagans cursed my sister," she hissed, ire flooding her veins. She was thirsty for a bloody vengeance, and knew that the second the opportunity presented itself, she was going to have each and every one of those cursed Pagans slaughtered. She placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it, taking a large lungful before exhaling sharply. "She turned into this horrible... _monster_. There was no choice - I had to kill her and bury her in the Cain Pit so she can resurrect as her normal self."

Marie looked at her with wide eyes, and Zelda reached up to rub her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on, but the whiskey, the fire, and the company were helping. She could hardly wait until Hilda came back so she could finally go to bed and leave this horrid day behind.

"I am sorry you had to go through that," Marie's voice was soft, and Zelda blinked her eyes open to find her gazing at her full of sympathy. "You look tired, why don't I stay and wait for your sister to come back so you can go get some rest? The Hedge witches can protect the Academy in my absence, and I can go back as soon as I know Hilda is alive and well."

Maybe it was the stress of the day, or the emotionally draining experience of having to kill Hilda in such a way, but such a thoughtful offer made Zelda nearly accept it. What was it about this witch that made her understand Zelda better than almost anyone else? She was so terribly _tired._ She'd been through so much pain in the past year. How could Zelda be immune to such honest generosity, such warm comfort?

"You are too kind to me, Marie," she smiled, and could feel it reaching her eyes. She didn't often look at people warmly, aside from her family, but she could not supress the tender expression on her face as she gazed at the witch lounging across from her. "I'm so very tempted to accept."

She took another drag of her cigarette, and slowly exhaled the smoke as she relaxed further into the cushions. Marie watched the tendrils of smoke curl between them, admiring Zelda's blissful expression. 

"Can I tempt you into anything more?" Marie hummed, and ran her fingers over the arm of her chair in an enticing manner. Zelda's breath hitched, and she found herself entranced by the lustful look in dark eyes. "A back massage, perhaps? I can see the tension in your shoulders, and back rubs are one of my areas of expertise." 

"Oh, my," Zelda murmured, rolling her shoulders and feeling the painful knots there. She wasn't sure if it was the comfortable, warm company, or the whiskey loosening her tongue, but she heard herself saying, "If you keep sweet talking like that, I'll have no choice but to take you up on that offer. Back massages are my weakness."

Marie chuckled, and bit her lip as she gazed at Zelda in silence for a moment. The air between them built up and sparked with tension, and Zelda revelled in it. It had been so long since someone made her feel this way. It had been even longer since she had experienced this slow build-up, this easy flirtation that encompassed such kindness and mutual respect. Zelda had dealt with so many selfish, brusque warlocks in her life, she had almost forgotten how good it could feel to trust someone. And after this conversation, there was no doubt in Zelda's mind that her attraction was reciprocated.

"And what else is your weakness?" Marie asked, her eyes flittering over Zelda's face, admiring her features with such a delicious expression that Zelda felt heat travel downwards until it settled deep in her abdomen.

"I'm not one to reveal my secrets so easily," Zelda said, but her tone was teasing, taunting the other witch to seek more.

Marie smirked in amusement, and tilted her chin flirtatiously. "Lucky for you, I'm a patient woman. And I do love a good mystery."

Zelda chuckled, internally delighted by the answer. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, there was a loud knock on the front door, and Zelda felt a tremendous wave of relief wash over her, washing away the last of the day's burdens.

"That must be Hilda," she let out a breath, and placed her glass on the coffee table before standing up. "Please, take your time finishing your drink. I will be back shortly."

Marie tilted her head, smiling up at her. The corner of Zelda's lips curled in response, before she smoothly turned on her heel and made her way to the foyer to open the door. Her smile grew with each step that took her closer to getting her sister back.

"Hilda - "

As soon as she opened the door, her words died in her throat. It wasn't Hilda at all.

" _Witches_ ," hissed the woman, a crazed sheen clouding blue eyes that looked like Lilith's but were not quite hers. " _Witches_ , all of them."

"Lilith?"

The woman reached into her pocket, and a flash of silver had Zelda's confusion turning into shocked horror.

She had never looked down the barrel of a gun before. It was so unexpected, so unimaginably terrifying, her mind went blank. Her body tensed in panic. She was frozen in place, unable to react as the woman cocked the gun, the sound of her impending death loud against the stillness of the night.

Her mind started racing. Memories and thoughts blurred together and flashed by too quickly for her to focus on any of them. She saw brief moments with Edward, and Hilda, and Ambrose and Sabrina. She had scattered thoughts, as if her subconscious knew she was going to die.

_Who will lead the coven?_

_Who will take care of my family?_

_Who will protect Sabrina?_

An ear-piercing sound, so loud it rendered all of Zelda's thoughts silent. She saw the silver bullet flying towards her as if in slow motion, and the next second all she knew was pain. Piercing, cutting pain unlike any other she had ever felt before. It broke her apart, shattered her bones, stole the breath from her.

Her legs gave out, and the last thing she felt was the sensation of falling before her world went dark.


	3. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Here's a lil gift from me to you. Since some of you so kindly asked, this chapter is from Marie's p.o.v. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts on this. I cannot express enough how important comments are to content creators <3
> 
> WARNING: there are mentions of blood and ptsd/past trauma in this chapter.

It was agony to watch over her unmoving form.

Marie knew that Zelda had the strength in her to return to the land of the living, but every moment spent alone at her side, Marie had to fight back her helplessness and despair. Logically, she knew she'd done all she could to help Zelda. From helping to carry her limp body to the embalming room, to surgically removing the bullet from her abdomen, to magically casting as much healing and protective energy as she could over her comatose body. She could do nothing other than continue to give her strength and use her powers to keep the energy around Zelda potent and strong. And pray to all higher powers to help Zelda's soul find her way back.

The in-between moments were the worst. She had to take breaks to restore some of her energy in order to continue her rituals. It was in these quiet, lonesome, eternal minutes that Marie could not help but gaze down at Zelda's unresponsive features, beautiful face smooth in its restful state. Marie would often touch her hair, her forehead, her cheeks. She'd hold a lifeless hand, and check her weak pulse regularly. But mostly she tried her hardest to keep away images of Zelda bleeding on the floor, her eyes losing their light and fluttering shut as the life seeped out of her.

There'd been so much blood.

It was one of the most horrifying things Marie had ever witnessed. The adrenaline had immediately kicked in and kept her level headed enough to do what was needed to save Zelda. But now that the rush from before had gone, and the young Spellmans and Prudence had left Marie to look after Zelda on her own, it was proving a difficult task to keep the sickening images away.

She didn't know how her life had been turned upside down so quickly. One moment, she was helping two young witches find a runaway murderer. The next, she was travelling thousands of miles and willingly staying with a coven that was very different from her own. From the first moment, she had dedicated herself to protect this coven, and its High Priestess, despite being practically a stranger. And tonight she had saved the Priestess from a fatal injury, looking over her body until she returned from Limbo.

How had this happened? How had her life gone so off course in such a short amount of time?

The memory of Zelda smiling at her just a few hours earlier, her auburn hair simulating the flames from the fire in the warm light, her soft voice tilting with amusement at their easy banter, made Marie inhale shakily. She knew why she was staying, despite the fact that this war had nothing to do with her. It was partly because she'd felt compelled to answer the call, and the strange feeling that this was in some way her fate, yes. But she was also staying because of the woman lying motionless before her.

From the moment she'd seen Zelda, she had felt a strong pull towards her. The more she watched her, the more intrigued Marie became, and when she had officially introduced herself _that_ _night_ , she'd known that her attraction was not one-sided. The way Zelda had looked at her as she introduced herself, unable to speak or tear her eyes away from Marie's face, had made it clear that Zelda felt just as intrigued by her. From then on, every time the High Priestess was in the same room, Marie could hardly keep her eyes away. She drank in every detail, from the cadence of her voice, to the smallest, most subtle facial expressions.

Something told her that this witch was indeed strong and powerful, but there was something dark and painful buried beneath the surface. It was hidden in her eyes, in her ramrod posture, in her strictness. Marie had always had a great sensitivity to other people's concealed torment, and Zelda's practically rolled off her in waves.

When Marie had found her that day in her office having a panic attack, she'd known her suspicions had been right. Zelda had looked absolutely terrified. Her pale face had been filled with panic, her green eyes drowned in agony and her face contorted in some unimaginable grief. It had physically hurt Marie to see her like this, and she couldn't help but come forward, try to ease the pain from such a noble heart. She knew at the time it was very forward of her, touching her hands and kissing her knuckles like that, but more than anything she'd wanted to help Zelda out of her attack, and soothe her torment.

She didn't stand a chance, really. Trying to keep away from Zelda felt like going against her own nature. Something deep within her felt an all-consuming need to help her, to ease her suffering with tender compassion, and offer her comfort from her demons. She wanted to protect her from harm, to keep her safe despite the turbulent dangers that lurked all around them. She wanted to hunt down whoever had dared hurt Zelda in such a terrible way, and rip them apart with her bare hands.

Marie knew what trauma felt like. She herself had seen - and lived - the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder. She'd had flashbacks and panic attacks and night terrors. It had taken her decades of therapy and healing magic to return to her normal self. Although sometimes in the silent darkness of night, she could feel the old demons creeping into her consciousness. But she was disciplined, and she knew how to fight them now. She had the knowledge and tools to gain her life back, and she desperately wanted to share them with Zelda. She wanted to be her rock, her confidant, her teacher, so that Zelda's eyes would never again be haunted by such terrors again.

Gazing down at the beautiful face she'd grown so fond of, Marie reached out and softly caressed the vibrant locks of silky hair, brushing it with gentle fingers. It felt so right to touch her like this. To be this close to her, looking after her, guarding her in such vulnerability.

She leaned down, and brushed her lips over the smooth forehead in a delicate kiss. She was reminded of when she had last done this in order to cast a protection spell on Zelda. The High Priestess had gasped at the unexpected contact, and when Marie had looked at her face, she had seen desire ebbed in those mesmerising green eyes. Zelda was so beautiful in that moment, but even more so when she had straightened her back, face focusing in unwavering resolve, and fearlessly strode out with determined strides, shotgun clutched in her strong grip. Marie had watched her go, praying that no harm would come to her.

Who could have possibly known that she would face a far greater danger in her own home only hours later?

The deafening sound of the gunshot echoed in Marie's ears and twisted her stomach painfully. She could not even begin to imagine what Zelda must have felt in the moment. She did not want to consider the trauma she would suffer from this, on top of everything else.

Suddenly there were sharp footfalls outside the embalming room. Without thought, Marie moved to stand between Zelda and the door, arms raised at the ready to perform any defensive magic necessary. The footfalls became louder, and she could hear there were multiple people charging towards them. Her heart started racing, and she took a settling breath, ready to fight to the death in order to protect the subconscious woman lying just behind her.

The door swung open. Marie's shoulders fell from their tense posture, and she released a trembling breath.

Ambrose, Prudence, and Sabrina rushed inside. The young warlock moved to stand next to his aunt, looking down at her as if searching for any sign that her condition might have changed since they left to protect the house.

"Mambo Marie, we need to leave. Right now," Sabrina said, taking the doll figures of Zelda and Hilda from the counter.

"What?" Marie asked, baffled. "It is unwise to move Zelda in the condition that she is in. Why do we have to move her?"

"I already explained to Ambrose and Prudence that if we stay here, you will all die. My aunt Zelda will die. Blackwood is on his way right now, and he will murder everyone in this house."

Marie looked into Sabrina's eyes, and there was something deeply unsettling there. Despite her short time of knowing the young witch, she had never seen her look so full of panic.

"Alright," she said in her calmest voice possible. "Where do we go?"

"To Dorian's Grey Room. It's the only safe place I can think of, and Dorian will help us," said Ambrose, taking Zelda's hand in his.

"Well then. All of you stand in a circle around Zelda and hold hands. Sabrina, you will have to hold my shoulder so that I may hold onto Zelda to Apparate her as well."

They all took the formation, and Marie held onto Zelda's arm firmly while Sabrina did as she was told and grasped her shoulder.

"Ready?" Marie asked, glancing at each of them.

After receiving nods of reassurance, Marie looked at Sabrina, the only other witch with powers strong enough to teleport them. They locked eyes, and then willed their magic to run through them and into the other three people, spreading their powers until they could all feel the magic thrumming between them. They all took a breath, and then uttered in perfect synchronisation:

" _Lanue magicae!_ "

When Marie opened her eyes again, they were at some sort of lounge bar with large velvet drapes hanging at each corner of the room. A wide fireplace housed a huge fire that warmed the ample space. She was glad by this. The embalming room had been cold, and Zelda needed as much warmth as possible right now.

"What is this place?" She asked, admiring the statues and the many paintings that adorned the walls.

"You're in Dorian's Grey Room," a voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a young warlock approaching them. "Ambrose, what is the meaning of this?"

"Dorian, you have to help us," Ambrose said urgently, stepping between the formally dressed warlock and the women. "My aunt Zelda was shot and is stuck in Limbo. We need to keep her somewhere safe because Blackwood went to my house with the intention of killing us all. May we hide here until she wakes?"

Dorian looked at Zelda, as if noticing her for the first time, and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Ambrose stepped closer, and looked meaningfully at Dorian. "I believe there's that favour you still owe me from when I was part of Blackwood's Judas society, am I right?"

Dorian huffed, but then smirked at Ambrose. He looked towards the four women and bowed reverently with an ironic smile, before wordlessly retreating behind one of the long drapes across the room.

Ambrose turned back to them, and let out a long breath. "Right, I believe Antie Zee needs candles?"

Marie nodded.

"Alright, I'll go find some. In the meantime, you ladies look after her, okay?"

"Actually, Ambrose, I need to go find my friends. Before they're killed by the Pagans," Sabrina said, stepping a distance away from them. Ambrose frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sabrina cut him off. "No time to explain right now. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. _Lanue magicae!_ "

They all stared at the spot where Sabrina had disappeared in confusion.

"That girl is acting strange," Prudence said, raising her eyebrows at Ambrose. "I mean, stranger than normal."

"I know, I know. But I guess we'll figure it out after all of this is over," Ambrose said, running his hands over his short hair before shaking his head to seemingly centre himself. "I'll be right back with some candles, ladies," he said, then took his leave.

Marie looked at Prudence, giving her an encouraging smile when she noticed the uncertainty on her face. Prudence returned the gesture in her own small, half-hearted smile, and Marie shifted her attention to focus on Zelda. She reached forward to take an unmoving hand in hers, tracing her thumb in small circles over the soft skin while she willed her magic and healing energy to flow into Zelda. She began reciting complex incantations, words of prayers in her mother tongue, protective spells that would make do until she was able to set up the candles around Zelda.

After a while, she could feel her energy depleting, her magic wavering, so she took a breath and stopped, blinking her eyes open to find Prudence watching her. Marie did not let go of Zelda's hand, and Prudence did not look away.

"You care for her."

Marie's lips quirked at the comment. It wasn't posed as a question, so she felt no need to answer. However, she did have a question of her own.

"Who is this Blackwood everyone keeps mentioning? And why would he want you all dead?"

Prudence's face darkened, and her jaw clenched as she looked away and gazed into the fire.

"He's my father. Well, I didn't know he was my father until recently. He was the previous High Priest, until he poisoned the entire coven and fled, like a traitorous _coward_." She spat, her anger and hatred making a vein pulse at her neck. "He made me poison my own sisters. _I didn't know!_ He made me an - an _accomplice_ to his crime. And then he disappeared."

There was a small silence, and Marie could hardly think of what to say. She went for the most obvious choice, and quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry you went through that."

Prudence tore her eyes away from the fire and looked back to Marie.

"The Spellmans helped save as many people of the coven as they could. They're the reason there are any of us left at all. Zelda took Blackwood's place as High Priestess, since she'd been married to him, while Ambrose and I hunted him down," she smirked then, and said "but then again, you already know that part."

Marie was not able to return the smile. Something cold had swept down her body, and gripped at her chest until she could hardly draw breath.

"I did not know Zelda had been married to him."

Prudence nodded, and looked at the unconscious High Priestess between them.

"They married many months ago. I'm almost certain that he used a Caligari spell on her as soon as they were wed though."

The cold Marie felt intensified until she felt petrified with it, and her stomach turned so violently she feared she might be sick. She knew about this spell and its history. The thought of Zelda being put under it, robbed of her free-will, violated in Lord knows how many ways - Marie squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, willing her body to settle down despite the horror that consumed her. Now she understood so much about Zelda, and she wished more than anything to take away all her pain and suffering.

"I only realised it had been broken several weeks later, and Blackwood put her in the witches' cell because I sold her out." Prudence continued, voice filled with guilt and eyes downcast in shame. Marie forced herself to focus once more on the conversation. "Then I realised what an awful man my father really is, and I helped her escape." She paused a moment to gaze at the High Priestess again, a look of admiration filling her eyes. "She's one of the strongest, most noble people I know. Despite all I did against her and Sabrina, she still took me in and helped saved my sisters. And what survived of the coven. She let us all stay in her house, and has taken care of us like we're her family."

Marie felt her emotions tearing wildly through her, and she could not help but clutch at the small hand in hers. With dark eyes filled with wonder and pain, she gazed down at the woman lying unconscious - so beautiful and serene - feeling as though she was seeing her for the very first time.

She could not begin to imagine the horrors Zelda had experienced at the hands of that _monster_ of a man. She couldn't fathom how much courage and strength Zelda had in order to push all her trauma and her pain aside to save the coven and take them under her wing. Marie's heart ached for her, but her admiration and her reverence for Zelda grew impossibly more, until she felt as if she could drown in her overwhelming affection for the magnificent woman before her.

Suddenly the soft hand in hers squeezed her fingers, and before Marie realised what was happening, green eyes fluttered open and looked right into her own.


End file.
